


旭日之屋

by Codie



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codie/pseuds/Codie
Summary: 做个无聊的任务顺便谈谈恋爱（不知道通用译名是什么所以先用港版好了。以及有很多乱七八糟的二设，千！万！别！信！）
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 5





	旭日之屋

旭日之屋  
House of the Rising Sun

在全墨西哥城最糟的旅馆房间的窗帘的遮掩下，伊里安透过望远镜看着对面小酒馆窗户边那个穷困潦倒、毫无名气的美国作家的背影，旁边是他穿着一袭波西米亚式长裙的嬉皮士女友。他在和一群墨西哥城的大学生谈论西语诗歌，伊里安通过窃听器听着他的发言，他的聒噪在西语中听来叫人难以忍受。

伊里安必须承认拿破仑·苏劳扮演得不错，他那身发皱的白衬衣穿起来的确像那么一回事。听不懂西语的嘉碧·泰勒在一旁发呆，看起来像个思考宇宙奥秘的嬉皮士，还有她脖子上的那几串珠子项链。那倒真是嬉皮士的玩意，苏劳从几个嬉皮士手上买来的。

事实上，苏劳还给伊里安买了一串——朝他抛了过去、恰好套在他脖颈上，像在玩嘉年华的投环游戏一样。然后苏劳做了一个失望的表情，“看上去很糟。你知道吗，要是你出现在那群人之间，就像只北极熊出现在南极。”

伊里安只是摘掉了那串项链。要是苏劳穿上他的西装，看起来会像只企鹅，但毕竟现在他没有穿着。伊里安有点可惜地想。

对面酒馆里的大学生聚会散去后，伊里安仍坐在窗边没动。在这个潮湿发霉的房间里，也许发呆是个不错的选择。他在手中把玩着那串项链，在手指间无聊地缠来缠去，像做着一种古怪的编制。

当他听见开门声，不正常的那种，某位美国间谍使用铁丝时的那种，他干脆利落地把项链丢到床底下，然后回过头。苏劳正好打开门，漆黑的房间里透进来自走廊的昏黄灯光。

“你走错房间了，牛仔。”

“是啊。”苏劳走进来，顺手带上了门。“我刚才在和他们讨论同性恋西班牙诗人——以防你并没有在听，我这么告诉你。然后我想起一件事。”

伊里安站起身，抱着手臂看他，然后听见他说，“我还没有睡过男人。”

伊里安没能控制住自己身体后倾，轻微地撞到了窗户。一时间他有点担心他会把窗户撞破，没准之前喝醉的苏劳把门给撬坏了——那非常尴尬。这些事没有发生，他现在也非常尴尬。

“这没有联系。”

苏劳朝他歪了歪脑袋，“人生总得尽量不留遗憾。”

伊里安看着朝他走近的苏劳，心里思索着怎么能不伤情面地把对方敲晕。“你喝太多了。”

苏劳没有理会他，凑得足够近，抓住了他的上臂，以比一种调情略重的力度。伊里安承认，比起正常的目光停留，他总是会花稍微多一点的时间去看苏劳的身体各个部分。他打算开口向苏劳解释，这仅仅是因为它们的确很好看。

这听起来比苏劳可能误会的更糟糕了。

然而下一刻苏劳松开他，大笑起来，摔在他床上。“对不起……这次任务真的太无聊了。你知道吗，我必须要昧着良心说纪廉是最伟大的西语诗人。”

伊里安仍旧靠着窗，他喜欢这个新话题。“你觉得他写得很糟？”

“我不知道，根本没读过。”苏劳在床上挪动了一下，选了个更舒服的位置和姿势，毫无要离开的意思。“墨西哥城大学生，奇怪的宗教，致幻蘑菇。老实说，除了调查他们以外，我还得把致幻蘑菇当吐真剂。嗯，一个简单的不会有什么结果的任务。我以为中情局会把这种事交给菜鸟，他们会让特工去南美的丛林里抓捕鳄鱼，为了新鲜的胆囊必须把鳄鱼整条运回去——你能想象怎么运回来吗？他们还把鳄鱼当做吉祥物养了几天。”

伊里安把椅子搬到床边坐下，“那是吐真剂的原料？”

苏劳侧躺着，脸庞半明半暗，眼睛在昏暗的月光中亮得惊人。他朝伊里安露出一个懒懒的笑容，好像仍旧处于他那个潦倒作家的角色里。“某些科学家认为是。但事实上，这些年我已经看过他们为吐真剂做过许多蠢事，我希望他们尽快承认这是个没用的项目。我不得不加入中情局之后，再一次酒会上他们往潘趣酒里加迷幻剂，我还喝了。——有时我觉得他们只是找个借口一起抽大麻，他们会弄错审讯官和审讯对象的烟卷。”

伊里安点头，做出一副倾听的表情，“听起来很有趣。”

“不，其实很无聊，就像墨西哥城的大学生和他们的诗歌一样。上次我来墨西哥，还是为了运出玛雅文物然后卖掉。”

“这次是吐真剂。”伊里安不置可否地看着他。

“不，那种东西并不存在。事实上，我在欧洲服役的时候听说过，在二战期间有个法国女孩可以预见战争局势，给盟军提供了几次重要情报。后来我去找她，想知道世上是不是真的有预见未来这种可能——”

“然后？”

“然后我们打了一炮，她用把鬼话讲得像真的一样的能力帮我运走了一幅莫奈。”

说到这里，他好像完成了某种回忆份额一样，坐起身一本正经地看着伊里安，“好了，明天他们会带我和嘉碧去参加仪式——吃那种致幻蘑菇。要不要我留多一点给你？”

“不用。”

“好吧，我走了。好好睡觉，尽管这是个烂到极点的房间，赤色恐怖。”

伊里安坐在椅子上，看着苏劳径自走到门边，打开门。这时他突然说，“这房间看起来像我以前那个，黑得要命。”

苏劳打开了灯，然后离开。伊里安听见他在走廊里唱歌，像个醉鬼一样，“在新奥尔良有一间屋子……”

伊里安确定他不会再回来撬门，深吸一口气，然后屏息从散发着难以形容的腐臭气味的床底迅速地摸出了那串珠子项链。

第二天伊里安继续他的监视工作。仪式在墨西哥城郊外的一座废弃的度假别墅，傍晚时分他们把窗帘拉上了。他只得在蚊虫烦扰的草丛里监听着屋子里的动静，丝毫不觉得这小题大做。

牧师在房间里摇动起一种不知名的乐器，发出叮呤当啷的响声，好像某种萨满仪式。“来吧，兄弟，你需要感受到上帝的爱。”

透过望远镜，伊里安看见窗帘后是苏劳的身影。牧师只是拥抱了他一下，然后放开他，让他归座。接着牧师在一片寂静的室内念起了古怪的经文，伊里安耐心地听了下去。其他人开始胡言乱语，他忍不住因为这种吵杂而皱起了眉，但他还是专心地听着。直到夕阳将要落下，耳机里突然传来女人的尖叫，那是嘉碧的声音，接着她哭泣了起来。

伊里安破窗而入之后，看见房间里的人都东倒西歪地坐在铺了墨西哥风格的旧地毯上，有得在满地打滚。而苏劳正抱嘉碧，搂着她的肩膀安慰她。

苏劳听见声响后抬头看他，花了几秒才确定是伊里安，“她没事，只是吃了蘑菇。”苏劳说着，朝他伸出手，“扶我一下，这里的熏香弄得我头晕。别管他们了，他们明天醒来什么都不会记得。”

把他们俩搬回车里对伊里安来说并不是什么难事。他掉头去收好自己的设备，然后发动汽车，驶回墨西哥城。

嘉碧镇定了下来，或者说强行镇定了下来，她正在盯着自己的手指发呆。伊里安通过后视镜可以看到拿破仑，他正垂着眼对嘉碧说，“没事了，我们现在回去。嘉碧，你很安全，没事了。”

他一边说着，轻轻梳理好嘉碧弄乱的头发，帮她用嬉皮士的彩色花纹发带重新绑好头发，全无往日的轻佻散漫。

“你没有吃蘑菇？”

“没有，我把他们给我的蘑菇换成了别的。”

“你不该让她吃。”伊里安继续说。

“我想这也没有，太大害处。毕竟她不懂那种……手法。”

“你可以喂她吃，反正她现在是你的女朋友。”

苏劳思索了一会，“好吧，我的疏忽。”然后他侧过脸对嘉碧认真地说了声抱歉。

也许是轻微的愧疚让他正经了起来。伊里安这么想。但安静并没有持续多久，后座上的苏劳又说了起来：“我觉得我们是不是要去精神病院偷件束缚衣把她绑起来，以免她今晚被幻觉吓得跳窗？她一定会理解我们……嗯，或者你抱紧她睡觉？”

伊里安忍住一个白眼，专心开车。“我们会看好她。”

“我把剩下的蘑菇都拿走了，真好奇他们会做出怎样的吐真剂。也许我可以帮他们试试。”苏劳搂着嘉碧的肩膀，脸贴在她头发上，问她：“来，回答我一个问题，你喜欢拿破仑·苏劳吗？”

“不不不！”嘉碧像是被吓着了，用手肘狠狠地撞了他的胸口一下，疼得苏劳歪到车门边捂着胸口干咳。

“你看，这又是一个失败的吐真剂材料。”

“够了，别吓她。”

后边的苏劳终于安分下来，偏过头去看车窗外的夏季茂密树丛，他还握着嘉碧的手。也许他有一双温暖的手。

落日最后的亮光都消失了，在郊外的路上行驶逐渐变得麻烦起来。伊里安一边回想着路线，一边小心驾驶，不禁觉得心烦。车穿过树林，开过正确的岔道口，一路上寂静无声，只有仍旧炎热的夏风吹动着树枝。他想起纪廉的诗，在心里默念：供给我以空气和亮光，赐予我以艰难的世界上艰难的生活。

嘉碧睡到中午才醒来，伊里安正好买了食物回来。——之前他还和苏劳为此争执了一会儿，苏劳以“我真的很乐意给你们做饭”轻松胜利。

玉米卷还是热腾腾的，嘉碧坐在床上十分投入地吃了起来，全然忘掉了昨天的不快。

“所以，我们的任务完成了？……天啊，真是无聊。”嘉碧说着，打开了一袋零食，尝了一点。“唔，不过这个好吃。这是什么？”

“烤干酪玉米片。”伊里安回答他。

伊里安和苏劳各自坐到嘉碧的两边，分享起这袋烤干酪玉米片，以及伊里安买来的已经不那么冰的啤酒。

“你吃了蘑菇吗，苏劳？”

“没有，我吃的是一块橡皮糖。”

“手法不错。”

“事实上，你很有必要掌握这些。英国人没教你不是吗？”

嘉碧以为这是他惯常的自大腔调，但苏劳颇为认真地取了一片玉米片做示范。他把玉米片夹在自己的无名指和小拇指之间，“我用的是一块长条的橡皮糖，不那么容易掉下去，而且它咬起来也像蘑菇。然后，摊开手接东西绝对是个坏习惯，你没法在手里藏点什么。”

他伸手往袋子里取了另一片玉米片，“藏好一个东西，你得保证别人从头到尾都不会发现，至少在你能逃掉之前不会发现。”嘉碧因为这句话略微分神了一下，他手指极其轻巧地交换了两片玉米片，接着她听见了玉米片在他口腔里碎掉的轻微声响。

“所以，还要吸引别人的注意力？”嘉碧试着交换手中的两片玉米片，它们差点掉了下去。她急忙握住它们，然后把玉米片直接丢进自己嘴里。

“没错，你还要把真正的蘑菇藏起来。”苏劳朝她摊开手，手心干干净净，一点碎屑都没有。

“所以你喜欢三件套，因为它们有很多口袋。”伊里安说道。

“不，因为它们很好看，而且还有口袋。”苏劳纠正他。

“好吧，嘉碧，或者像这样。”伊里安双手握拳朝她伸过去。

“你真是很喜欢这个游戏。”嘉碧拍了拍他的右手。

他摊开右手，什么都没有。嘉碧又拍了他的左手，仍旧空无一物。嘉碧用怪异的目光在他的两只手间来回扫视了几遍，突然意识到自己手上也什么都没有。她回过头一看，那袋玉米片不知道被苏劳藏去哪里了。

“你什么都没拿着！”

伊里安点点头，“所以两人配合更容易成功。”

并不像苏劳想象得那样，他很快能回到纽约，接点私活或者享受一杯真正的好酒。他们收拾好行李，离开旅馆时，那群大学生在旅馆门口找到了他们。苏劳痛恨自己为了使穷困作家的身份更有说服力而选择了这个全墨西哥城最烂的旅馆。

由于牧师昨天因为蘑菇带来的幻象爬上了二楼从窗户跳了下去而摔断了腿——苏劳做了一个假惺惺的关切表情，他们决定直接去某个美墨交界的小村庄购买致幻蘑菇——致幻蘑菇居然不是在特定日子食用，真是一点神圣感都没有的宗教仪式啊，苏劳没说出来。

嘉碧倒是认为他们很有必要去看看，“这样我们可以弄清关于致幻蘑菇的整件事。”

“我不知道你是对致幻蘑菇耿耿于怀，还是想穿这嬉皮士裙子多穿几天……好吧，我会把这当成一次不错的假期。”

接着他们上了这群大学生的小型货车——苏劳很好奇这玩意是从哪里搞来的，它看起来破得要命没准会半路上爆炸。他们就这么启程了，伊里安则仍旧像个合格的间谍那样跟踪着他们。

而它一路上表现得都很好，允许他们照着牧师那份做了标记的地图在高速公路上行驶了八个小时之后，到了新莱昂州，然后在一家跟之前差不多糟糕的旅馆过夜，第二天终于在接近美墨交界的地方迷了路。直到傍晚都无法找到出路，有人建议捕捉青蛙做晚餐。

在监听设备里听到这一段的伊里安，决定把自己的晚餐丢在一个恰当的地方让他们发现。他很乐意得到一个嘲笑苏劳烤青蛙的机会，但嘉碧应该吃上正常的食物。

然而他们还是通过牧师在地图背面写的乱七八糟的笔记找到了那座村子。苏劳感到不可思议，好像这群大学生脑子里有致幻蘑菇定位追踪装置一样。这时所有对于这群人的不靠谱的抱怨都必须停止了，苏劳和嘉碧站在远处看他们敲开了村子边缘的一间普通民居的大门。

应门的是个金发男人，也许五十岁，有些驼背但仍然看起来有六尺高。苏劳审视他片刻，朝嘉碧偏过脸，“他说他只想和牧师做买卖——也许是在我们小组的工作中我见过太多的潜逃纳粹，我看每个满身杀气、脸上有伤的金发男人都觉得像是纳粹。”

嘉碧撇了撇嘴，“也可能是伊里安。”

“好吧，让我去确认一下他是不是伊里安失散多年的兄弟。拖延一下时间，嘉碧，伊里安就在附近。”

在他离开之后，那群人似乎说动了金发男人，他领着他们进了屋子，嘉碧跟着他们。室内没有什么令她感到不舒服的地方，只是一间很普通的住宅，只是堆积的杂物实在太多了些。

金发男人说会让他们先验货，像个尽责的主人一样，在厨房里将蘑菇切成小块，撒上了某种古怪的调料，闻起来有点呛人。

嘉碧没有主动去取，她不确信自己真的学会了苏劳教她的手法。在车上她用玉米片进行练习，如果她成功了她就吃掉一片，失败了就把两片都吃掉。当然，她很快就把整袋吃完了。苏劳向大学生们解释她这是在进行一种奇特的占卜。

像个尽责的主人一样，金发男人把那盘蘑菇端到了她面前，他用西语说：“请吧，小姐。”

嘉碧摇了摇头。

“难道这不是你想要的？”

他又靠近了一些。嘉碧不自觉地退后，艰难地清了清喉咙，“我听不懂，西语。”

“或许你能请你的男朋友来翻译一下，他在哪里？”他换成了英语。

嘉碧又退后了一点，他看起来非常危险。“他可以在任何地方，谁也不能告诉他，他该在哪里。”

“那么，来点蘑菇？我会留一些给他。”

蘑菇没给过她什么美好回忆。嘉碧皱着眉，但再没有退后，“我不吃蘑菇。”

“这不是你来找我的原因吗？”

“不……我不吃蘑菇。”嘉碧希望自己可以打晕这家伙。伊里安教她的技巧她学得更快，也许她就是喜欢直接点的方法。但并没有证据能指明他是个纳粹。

“你知道吗，我们不能因为植物——还有蘑菇，不能像动物那样惨叫，而忽视它们的痛苦。我们没有权利把蘑菇从它们生活的地方摘下来，我只吃自然掉落的水果。”她倒是学到些许嬉皮士的神叨叨的腔调。

她看到伊里安已经悄无声息地靠近了金发男人的背后，正想要再胡编乱造一些关于蘑菇生存权利的演讲，而金发男人却迅速地将手中剩余的调料撒在伊里安脸上。嘉碧看着伊里安措不及防地咳嗽起来，金发男人躲过了他的手刀，明白是自己对伊里安那轻微一瞥暴露了他的高度。

也许早就准备好了完全的潜逃方案，金发男人从料理台下的杂物柜里抽出手枪。在嘉碧能拿到他之前摆在桌上的菜刀之前，他抓住嘉碧的脖子，用力一握。但似乎更为顾忌另一个金发男人，他只是将嘉碧甩了出去。嘉碧的肩膀撞上了墙壁，她来不及思考它有没有脱臼，“小心枪！”

片刻间伊里安从之前的袭击的恢复过来，扑上前去将他撞翻在地。视力受阻使得伊里安判断错了他的脖子位置，给他片刻的喘息之机。金发男人翻身压制住伊里安，用胳膊顶住他的脖子，倾尽全身的力量试图让他窒息。

伊里安感受到自己的左手食指不受控制地弹跳了一下，一阵怒火笼罩了他。此刻对他来说，扭断这家伙的脖子远不足以平息怒火。但下一秒，他就听见枪响，很快地身上的重量消失了。

他听见苏劳说：“看来你没我不行，赤色恐怖。”

“下一秒我就会扭断他的脖子。”

“现在你也可以。”

苏劳把他扶到水槽边，随手帮他打开水龙头，然后走向嘉碧。

“还好吗？”

“肩膀脱臼，我猜。”

“让我看看。”苏劳力度适中地用双手检查了一下她的肩膀，“等下会有点疼。”

嘉碧点点头。她准备好了接受那种疼痛，然而苏劳只是又在她肩膀上抚摸了几下，“他把你甩到墙上，就撞成这样了？……哇噢，没准他真是赤色恐怖失散多年的兄弟。”

嘉碧斜他一眼，正打算说点什么让他正经些。但话没出口，苏劳就快而准确地接回了她的关节，后劲仍然让她疼得抽气。

苏劳站起身，看了一眼厨房里吃了致幻蘑菇在地上发疯打滚的大学生们，“或许我们不该把他想得太坏。如果你们都吃了蘑菇的话，他大概就把你们留在这儿发疯，自己逃跑。……不过，我能确定他曾经是个纳粹，而且这个村子里还有许多从欧洲逃过来的纳粹。所以我们应该请求支援了。”

“不，我更想去揍几个人。”

涉及政治和各种法律的问题交由威佛利先生去处理，嘉碧被送回美国就医。飞机离开的时候，威佛利先生微笑地对他们说：“抱歉，先生们，飞机上空间有限。我相信你们不会和纳粹逃犯或者嘉碧去争抢一个座位吧？”

苏劳很难理解威佛利对他们微妙的怪异态度。苏劳试着翻译了一下，大概是：不必要的时候离我宝贝女儿远点。他看向他们的时候，总好像他们有那么一腿似的。所以苏劳认为，应该翻译成：不必要的时候离我宝贝女儿远点，基佬。

这是个非常糟糕的翻译。也许他该向威佛利解释一下，但这更像是他的臆想，他对威佛利那种三十岁的万人迷才会有的笑容的过度解读。

那位呆滞迟钝的苏联人对此没有任何看法。他把那个纳粹家里所有的食物都找出来，然后做了不错的一餐，“不能浪费食物，”他说。

“也许它们宁可被浪费掉。”苏劳用勺子拨弄了一下盘中的食物，他只能将之评定为“勉强能吃”。

伊里安坐在他对面，瞪了他一眼，“不要吃。”

他朝伊里安微笑了一下。“不能浪费食物，像你说的。”

餐后他们商量起怎么回去。苏劳建议开车去德州，再搭乘飞机回纽约。

伊里安没有反对，把方向盘交给了苏劳。毕竟苏劳态度十分殷勤，以他成功走私墨西哥文物的经验保证他可以顺利地将他们带去达拉斯——好吧，这是个不怎么道德的经验。

由于在饭后被威佛利请去帮助处理一些事物，他们出发时已经很晚。所以伊里安能够理解他们不可能在日落前抵达目的地这一点，但他难以接受天近薄暮时他们仍没有去到边境关卡。

“事实上，我们已经到德州了。”苏劳偏过脸做了个理所当然又无辜的表情，“你总不能指望我从边境检查那儿运走文物吧。”

“……边境巡逻队呢，你确定这条路一直有效？”

“经典的总是最好的。”

他脸上的那副欠揍笑容同样经典。伊里安只好望向窗外。外边是广阔的荒漠，同样广阔的天空，没有任何建筑物和山峰的遮挡，白云在最后的日光中舒展开来。

“我喜欢这条路，我之前总想怀旧一下……前面有个小镇，上次我没在那儿停留。不过今天我打算住一晚，我不想再留在车里了。”

“希望我不会碰上另一个纳粹小镇。”

那看上去是个正常的小镇——他们在天黑后抵达了苏劳所说的小镇，但他们还是遇上了麻烦。

镇上的治安官不希望他们留下。“先生们，你们看起来就像……”他没有说下去，又用疑惑的目光继续打量他们。

苏劳只好下车，他知道对方的潜台词。他们和这儿格格不入，像嬉皮士，或者像罪犯。好吧，他曾经是个罪犯，但也是个陆军士兵。“我在陆军服役，执行完任务，现在要回沃斯堡。我看起来不像吗，先生？”

治安官仍旧疑惑地看着他，“那么，你的证件呢，先生？”

“……执行这种任务通常不会带上证件。”

治安官点了点头，仍旧那样看着他。这家伙有种能够激怒他的傻气，他猜想车里的伊里安大概手抖个不停。

小镇上没什么新鲜事，此刻晚餐刚过，人们好奇地走出住所，聚集到治安官身后。苏劳叹了口气，环视四周，看到张贴着的海报。

“好吧，我看见你们这儿最近要举行骑牛比赛。你们认为真正的陆军中士能不能在牛背上骑八秒钟？”

几盏大灯被打开，将赛场照得一片通亮。公牛被关进了狭小的围栏里，动弹不得。小镇上无聊的居民挤在赛场木栏边欢呼着，看着这位陆军中士骑上了野牛。

伊里安并不真的认为苏劳是个牛仔，但他也不认为八秒钟是个是个难题。他从没听说过骑牛这种比赛项目，但是，八秒钟？这怎么可能是个难题。

围栏的门被打开，疯狂的公牛即刻冲了出去，奋力地跳跃起来。

人们大喊：“一！”

伊里安差点没用控制住自己抽出枪击毙公牛的冲动，他从没见过这么疯狂的动物。向来轻松从容的苏劳，脸上终于换了一副正经的神色，那几乎是紧张了。

“二！”

公牛一刻不停地跳跃，骑在牛背上简直像在经历一场地震。伊里安不能理解他为什么只用右手抓紧缰绳，就连这种时刻他仍然过度自信，也许他比公牛更加疯狂。伊里安感到自己的手不住地抖动起来，好像自己是骑在牛背上的人。他抓紧了栏杆。

“三！”

苏劳将左手握拳举过头顶，几乎是僵在那儿了。他知道自己的肌肉因为紧张而僵硬，但他命令自己放松，紧紧地贴在这头野兽背上。

“四！”

公牛突然停顿了一下，后腿一蹬高高挑起，身体向前形成一个陡峭的斜坡。苏劳不能控制地向前滑了些许，左臂因为这种趋势而下降，差点由于惊慌而去抓住缰绳。他几乎要输了。苏劳又立刻将左臂举起。

“五！”

此刻人群开始尖叫起来，淹没了原本属于第六秒的呼喊。苏劳穿着那件沾满墨西哥城小酒馆烟酒味的白衬衣，袖子卷起，高高地露出他线条优美的左臂，皮肤在灯光下白得耀眼。

伊里安突然间忘记了他处在危险中，因为他看起来耀眼而性感，像个崭新的神祈，像颗崭新的星辰。

治安官大喊：“八！”人们仍在尖叫。

苏劳立刻放开缰绳，从牛背上滚落下来，敏捷地翻滚到木栏后面，避免被公牛在狂怒中踩踏。伊里安撑着栏杆翻过去，在公牛试图冲向苏劳之前，抓住它的缰绳和项圈，直接将它甩回围栏里，拴上了门。

他来到苏劳傍边。他的牛仔还侧躺在地上，头发凌乱，浑身都是泥土。他从没见过苏劳这样狼狈，大概真的是摔惨了。但也不是那么惨。他的怒火被一种轻松取代，他不知道自己为什么笑了起来，“你看上去真糟糕，牛仔。”

镇上连个旅馆都没有，他们只好住在一家待售的房屋里。那家人匆忙地搬去了洛杉矶，家具齐全，当苏劳洗完澡出来，他看见桌子上摆好了晚餐，竟感到一种奇异的温馨。

只是普通的意粉和罐头食品，还有威士忌。苏劳在餐桌前坐下，感到自己浑身骨头都像是散开了一般，于是将自己的威士忌一饮而尽。

他们的四周非常安静，屋子远离小镇，只有外边破损的蓄水箱发出嘀嗒的水声。苏劳靠在椅背上，注视着伊里安，像是劳累、困倦或者全然放松。伊里安的肩膀不安地耸动了一下，给自己再倒了一杯威士忌。

“介意帮我把收音机打开吗？”

收音机放在开放式厨房的料理台上，可以想象它在每个普通的清晨和夜晚为这家人提供新闻、音乐和球赛解说。伊里安起身把它打开，“换个频道。”苏劳说。

他换到了一个播放热门歌曲的频道，苏劳让他停下。伊里安听见了那首苏劳曾在醉时唱过的歌，关于在新奥尔良的那间房子。他回到自己的座位，苏劳仍看着他。目光不含有什么特别意味，只是因为疲倦而随意停留。

“旭日之屋。我想起以前总是偷偷收听黑人电台。”苏劳指了一下收音机，他保持同样随意自然的语调问道：“我能把腿架在你腿上吗？它疼得要命。”

苏劳做好了被拒绝的准备，但伊里安点了头。

“看来我习惯你在这儿了。”

伊里安低头看见他的脚踝因为滚下牛背时扭伤而红肿，伸手覆上了那片皮肤。“我并没有把你当做真正的牛仔，也许你是个疯子。”

苏劳发出轻笑，“我学过一点。”在沃斯堡参加陆军航空兵训练时，他曾出去喝酒，观看骑牛比赛，然后学习、亲自上场。他不打算继续说这个，“你的手冷得像冰袋。”

“不是你正需要的吗？”伊里安握紧了他的脚踝，苏劳几乎以为是一种报复。“我以为你世故老练，懂得避开危险。”

“也许我喜欢危险，不然就不会走到这种境地。”苏劳露出一个讥讽的笑容，更像是自嘲。“我不想活得像我的父亲，可怜的守门人，战时在工厂工作，永远避开危险。”

“他唯一的优点是一张好看的脸，这是吸引我母亲的原因。”他继续说下去，好像由于疲倦而无法保守秘密，无法隐藏自己的过往，无法思考苏联人是否会以此嘲笑他。“我母亲是个富家千金，夏天会到塔霍湖的私人别墅度假，读昂贵的女子学院，直到在四年级时遇上了我父亲。她没读完大学就生下了我，以为外祖父总会原谅她，她会再次回到那种富有的生活中——但没有，我出生的那一年是大萧条的开始。”

“但在我的记忆中，她从不怨恨，从不失去希望，从不教我一件庸俗的事。她带我到博物馆欣赏那些作品，而我只学到了它们的金钱价值。她教我的第一句西语是纪廉的诗，‘供给我以空气和亮光，赐予我以艰难的世界上艰难的生活’。”

“我父亲也喜欢那首诗。”伊里安轻声说。“他会把糖果放在手里，让我猜在哪一边。但他不是个好人。”

他喝了点酒，重复了一遍，“他不是个好人。”

苏劳向他举起酒杯，“敬幸福的童年。”

伊里安和他碰杯，一言不发。

威士忌没有缓解他身上的疼痛，伊里安的手仍握着他的脚踝。伊里安的手太冷了，让他不合时宜地感到温暖。  
  
  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 关于吐真剂和致幻蘑菇的梗来自《洗脑术》这本书  
> 其实骑牛比赛很危险而且很难骑足八秒……就当Solo有主角光环吧><


End file.
